


Animals

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Car Sex, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, M/M, did i mention really slutty keito???, drunk Keito, mentions of Inoo, mentions of InooAri, slutty Keito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: “Doesn’t mean a thing,” Inoo said, dropping Hikaru’s phone and he scrambled to catch it before it smashed against the floor. “He could be some weird British celebrity you have a crush on. Wait, does he even have an accent?”





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my exchange fic, but I got tempted way too easily to write this fic....whoops??

It had been one bad idea since the moment Hikaru took Keito out to meet his friends. They hadn’t met him yet, only seen photos of the legendary long distance boyfriend that was studying abroad in England. How the two of them had met a month before Keito was set to depart the country and built something so special in that short amount of time. 

Keito had come back plenty of times over the year he had been gone, coming back for summer and Christmas, but their schedules never aligned properly to introduce Keito to everyone. A few times Inoo claimed Keito was only a figment of Hikaru’s imagination, despite the amount of photos Hikaru had on his phone and the photos together.

“Doesn’t mean a thing,” Inoo said, dropping Hikaru’s phone and he scrambled to catch it before it smashed against the floor. “He could be some weird British celebrity you have a crush on. Wait, does he even have an accent?”

Hikaru had arranged a video chat between his friends and Keito, but, even then, Inoo stomped around the apartment shouting, “fake news” until Daiki inevitably rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriend silly to shut him up.

He was still happy for the time he got to spend with Keito when his friends had all been busy. How Hikaru dragged him to different shops he had found or just new ones that popped up since Keito left. How Keito played one of Hikaru’s many guitars for the songs he had composed in his little English flat, or how they had sex for the first time, Keito pinning Hikaru to the wall and kissing him until he let Hikaru fuck him. 

It was one of the reasons why Hikaru was glad he moved out from his shared place with Yabu. It would have been embarrassing to have Yabu come home and see his naked roommate cuddling his boyfriend post-sex on the couch, some strange kinky movie on that Hikaru himself had picked in hope of getting lucky once more.

But when Keito came home in between terms, their schedules aligned, and everyone was free for a weekend of drinking and debauchery at their favorite club. They managed to drag Takaki out from his little sea world to be their designated driver for one of the cars, and Hikaru volunteered himself for the other.

“I need to keep an eye on you,” Hikaru said, pinching one of Keito’s cheeks.

“What, think I’ll cheat on you?” Keito asked. He swatted away Hikaru’s hand.

“Nope,” he said, pulling his boyfriend close. “Better to watch you dance and remember everything.”

For whatever reason, it had enticed Keito into round three of the day, fucking Hikaru into the sheets, and they ended up late at club, Hikaru’s friends already claiming a table near the back that all of them fit at. 

He trusted the group of them to be kind and courteous, not being too rude to Keito. They graciously bought him drink after drink until he was loose enough to tell them sweet stories of late night phone calls and the dirty messages that had Keito gasping and writhing on his sheets. Hikaru had quickly shut his friends up with his own stories of their drunken debauchery that had Keito howling with laughter and his friends struggling to quiet Hikaru. 

It had been fun. A drink or two in his system to burn through until he was sober to drive and Keito’s hips pressed firmly into his, a little glint in his eyes of what to expect when they got home later. 

Still his friends conspired, whispering into Keito’s ears each time he left to get another drink or gulp down a glass of water to rehydrate. Each time he returned his hips were a little sluttier, mouth open and gasping as he grinding his ass into Hikaru’s crotch. Something ignited within Keito that made Hikaru want to drag him to the bathroom and fuck him in a stall.

But he knew it was what Inoo and the rest of them wanted, to be able to hear how they turned into animals whenever they got alone. He had to hold back or give into what his friends believed to be a brilliant drunken idea. 

Soon enough he had a purring Keito in his ear, whispering all of the things he wanted Hikaru to do him, and enough was enough. His pants were a little too tight for his liking, and the more Keito talked the more he wanted to say, “fuck it all,” and have his way with him on the dance floor. 

They made their way to his car, sliding in and closing the doors behind them before any of Hikaru’s friends noticed they had disappeared. The smell of sex permeated the air, and he wanted to hold onto that scent as long as he could. 

Keito was oddly quiet, eyes dark and burning of lust as they drove down the near empty streets of the city. His fingers gripped his jeans, and Hikaru kept glancing down to see what Keito hid behind the confines of his pants. Something big and thick, and Hikaru licked his lips. He wanted to taste it. 

“Hikaru?”

“Yeah,” he asked, leaning into his seat and driving down the straight roads with one hand.

“Do you have any lotion in here?” Keito asked. “For my hands. They’re a little dry.”

“Yeah, in the glove compartment.” He motioned to the compartment in front of Keito.

He wanted to watch Keito rub the creamy substance over his finger, taking careful detail to make sure that every inch was covered. 

Keito’s fingers were pornographic all on their own. So nice and thick, and he knew how to use them, whether it was plucking chords from his guitar or stretching Hikaru until the world spun around him. He wanted to pull off to the side of the road to kiss those beautiful fingers and see where they led, but it was only another twenty minutes of driving. He could survive until then.

There was a little rustle beside Hikaru as Keito shifted in his seat, but he paid his boyfriend no mind. Keito shifted around when he was impatient or horny, and he was rocking back and forth as if both had infected his bloodstream at the same time.

The hiss did draw his attention, and Hikaru had to swerve to keep the car on the road.

“What are you doing?” he stuttered, cheeks turning pink as he tried to keep his eyes glued to the road, but his mind remembered the vision that he was.

Keito, one leg pulled close to his chest as he had slipped a single digit into his ass and was fucking himself with it.

“Couldn’t wait,” Keito said, voice breathy and full of need. He had kicked off his shoes, and anything below the waist to give himself better access to his ass. “I need you.”

“I’m not fucking you in my car,” Hikaru said.

His eyes wanted to look. He wanted to see Keito slip a second finger into his ass and how his body shook from the extra stretch. Keito always liked to fuck himself with his own fingers, thrusting as deep as he could go as if it was a cock doing it. Hikaru had watched him doing it multiple times during video chats, and his favorite was always when Keito had been drunk off his ass and begging for Hikaru to come over and fuck him even when he was thousands of miles away.

“Fuck, Hikaru,” Keito moaned. His free hand came up and lifted up his shirt just enough so he could tease one of his nipples. “Your cock is always so big. I miss feeling it inside of me.”

“We fucked this morning,” Hikaru said. His fingers gripped the steering wheel. He peered over just in time to see Keito slip in a third finger. “You can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that.”

“I did, but I want more,” Keito said. His breath was labored and his ever moan went straight to Hikaru’s own dick. His will to continue driving was slowly being whittled away. “I want to feel you. I want your cum in my ass.”

“Not if I wear a condom,” Hikaru said, hoping it would push down Keito’s sexual drive, but the younger boy only whined in frustration.

They pulled up to a light that just turned red, and Hikaru stopped the car, hands settling in his lap to hide the erection that was more than present in his pants. He watched Keito’s little show.

Keito was fucking himself nicely, long strokes into his body as his hand explored his frame, back arching to the light touch. He was purely a work of art, something Hikaru considered lucky to have been even given the opportunity to date. Then Keito’s hand traveled higher, returning back to his nipples and he gasped at the first contact. 

“Hikaru,” Keito moaned. He was teasing himself mercilessly. “Fuck me, please. I want to feel you inside of me.”

“There’s not enough room-”

“Let me ride you,” Keito said, hips buckling to his touch.

When the light turned green, Hikaru sped off, eyes only focused on the road. He knew what he had to do, and there was no way he was letting Keito get off before he could get a hand on him.

He found a secluded parking lot with only a few cars in it before parking. He barely had the engine off before the furnace that was Okamoto Keito climbed on his lap and kissed him silly. 

His lips burned against Hikaru’s pulling him into Keito’s world which was a mix of sweet alcohol and vanilla, and he willingly followed Keito’s lead. All he wanted was to feel Keito around him and to finally let out the pressure that had been building far too quickly all evening. 

“I want to fuck you,” Keito said, lips kissing up Hikaru’s jaw.

“I know,” he said, fingers gripping onto Keito’s hips.

“You’ll enjoy this,” Keito moaned, digging into the tender skin of Hikaru’s neck.

“I know,” he repeated.

“Let me take everything then,” Keito breathed against his skin, and Hikaru submitted.

He let Keito open his pants, pulling his hardened erection from his pants, giving it a few good strokes and rolling his hips on top of it. It only made Hikaru grasp onto Keito’s hips even tighter, but he gave Keito free reign to do what he wished with his body. He was merely along for the ride.

He barely felt Keito stroking his cock with the lotion he had in his car or the sweet way he kissed his neck, but he felt every inch of Keito slide down his cock until he inevitably bottomed out.

“Fuck you feel so good,” Keito groaned as he started to work his hip. They were just small, little pulses, but every centimeter Keito moved only made Hikaru want to thrust deep into his boyfriend’s ass. “I love it when your fat cock is inside of me.” He wrapped his arms around Hikaru’s neck as he moved a little faster. “I’d fuck myself with my dildos but it doesn’t feel the same as your cock.”

“Keito, fuck.” He couldn’t feel his own breathing. It was out of control, and there was nothing to hold onto that reminded himself this wasn’t a dream but Keito’s own body. “Do you want me to cum right now?”

“I always want you to cum,” Keito said. He brushed a hand down Hikaru’s cheek. “But sometimes I don’t want you to. I want to see you moaning on the sheets, begging for my dick, and I’ll only give it to you when I’m satisfied.”

He wanted to yell out, call him unfair, but his eyes started to cross, the pleasure becoming almost too much for him.

“I’ve thought about it a lot,” Keito continued, lifting his hips hip more and more so he was truly fucking Hikaru’s cock. “How much I’d tease you with my favorite dildo. Maybe even get a special vibrator just for you. I want to see how kinky you can get for me.”

He wanted to cry. Hikaru wanted to cum, so badly. The teasing, the hip work, Keito was perfection, and he was in control of everything Hikaru felt, even when he was on the bottom. 

“Fuck me, Hikaru,” he breathed right into Hikaru’s ear. “You’re the only cock I want, and the only one I could ever need. Fuck me until I cum. Fuck me until I can’t cum anymore. I love you. I love you. Fucking love me and make me feel like the slut I am.”

Hikaru’s world tightened when Keito slipped a hand between their bodies and stroked himself to his beautiful bounces up and down Hikaru’s cock, slamming down so Hikaru’s breath was stolen from him each time he tried to breathe. So sweet, so tight. He moved his hands so he could squeeze Keito’s ass, appreciating how his boyfriend gasped.

Cum squirted between their bodies as Keito came, milking Hikaru’s cock until he followed suit, vision going momentarily dark until Keito kissed him back into the light.

“Keito?”

“Yes?” he purred. His lips kissing Hikaru’s cheek but for a moment, hand brushing away his bangs.

“I’m driving us home,” Hikaru growled, gripping onto Keito’s ass a little more tightly, “and you’re fucking me just like this.”

“Gladly,” Keito said, pulling Hikaru in for another long kiss.


End file.
